You've changed
by Kiseki-Kun
Summary: Jack has had enough of not being believed in and he grows mad with power. The Guardians are unable to fight back this terrifying entity and soon, only Bunnymund is left alone to fend by himself. (Dark!Jack Frost x Bunnymund, Jackrabbit )
1. They're just going to fear you

"Jack, you've gotta snap out of it." Bunnymund yelled weakly, one arm clutching the other as he tried to stand up. "Jack, please."

Jack smirked at the figure who struggled in front of him. "St. Nick's down. Tooth's down. Even the goddamn Sandman is down!" He laughed ferociously, mad with power. "Really? You expect me to stop after all this?" He asked once more, pointing to the town frozen beneath them.

"From now on, only the cold shall shroud this planet. There'll be no more fairies, no more sweet dreams, no more Christmas and especially, no more Easter." Using his staff, he forced the Bunny to look at him straight in the eyes.

What Bunnymund saw, was no longer the Jack Frost he used to know. Instead of warm, bright, blue eyes, all that was left was cold, ice eyes. His face was twisted with madness and insanity.

"Jack, stop, please."

"Oh look, you finally admit defeat? I thought you'd be stronger than this, Bunnymund." Jack chuckled, snapping his fingers. Bunnymund gasped as his feet became frozen to the ground, the cold ice slowly spreading around his body, about to turn him into an ice statue. Determined not to give in, he stared straight into Jack's eyes. "Is this really what y' wanted?"

The ice suddenly stopped and Jack continued to stare at him. "What?"

"I thought y' were better than this, Jack Frost. But this, this is disgustin!"

"What would you know? You were always believed in."

"And y' think I was always believed in the first place? It took me years, Jack, years for children to start believin' in the Easter Bunny!"

Jack stopped all movement at once, staring at him in disbelief.

"It took a while, I even lost track of how long, but people began to believe in me soon afterwards. I worked hard, to be believed in. But look at ya, y' not making people believe in you, they're just gunna FEAR you."

"SHUT UP!" Jack screamed, covering his ears. The ice began to move again, this time colder and harsher.

Just as it was about to cover his face, it suddenly stopped. Bunnymund opened his eyes, to find Jack standing dangerously close to him, with their faces close to each other.

"I like you." Jack said with a twisted smile. "I should keep you, shouldn't I? Yes… A pet would be fine…" Using his staff to tilt Bunnymund's chin up, he smirked once more. "You'd make a fine pet."

He leaned in, pressing his cold lips against Bunnymund's. It was cold; icy cold and harsh.

"I can just think of all the things I'm going to do to you." Jack laughed, bringing one of his soft, pale hands up to Bunnymund's still exposed chest. The cold fingernails caused the Easter rabbit to flinch.

He cried out in pain as Jack dug his fingernails deeper into his furry chest, causing blood to trickle out and cover Jack's fingers. But the winter spirit didn't mind, instead, he licked at the blood and seemed to enjoy its flavor, smiling as he licked at his bloodstained fingers.

Bunnymund was downright disgusted. He tried to wriggle free of the ice which held him prisoner, but he was too exhausted to even move, much less escape. Jack noticed his struggles, and laughed again. "Awww, poor widdle rabbit wants to escape?" Digging his fingernails deeper into the now wounded chest, he smiled wider the more Bunnymund cried out in pain.

"You can't escape now. I still have so many things to do, so many ideas for you, dear pet."

"Jack, stop!"

"Come now, it's time I bought you home." He cooed, holding up the staff once more. "Wind, bring us-"

Before he could complete his sentence, a strong force knocked Jack from behind, causing him to stumble and fall to the ground.

"Tooth! North! Sandy! You're okay!" Bunnymund yelled in relief as the trio rushed to his aid. With little effort, North pulled Bunnymund free from his ice prison, while Sandy created a golden smokescreen, allowing them to escape through a snow globe.

But as North carried off the pooka into the portal, Bunnymund took another glance at the now corrupted Winter spirit. He was glaring at him with angry lust. And right when they escaped through the portal, he heard one last, shrill, dreadful scream.

* * *

They retreated to North's workshop at once. It had been too late, but Jack Frost had taken over Burgess. They had little choice but to retreat.

"H-How did y' guys survive? I thought he defeated y'all with that ice stuff…" Bunnymund managed to ask weakly.

"We managed to fend it off, and you bought us time. You should be glad we came in time." Tooth replied.

"We can't let Jack Frost continue this. We have to put end to it." North said, voice obviously filled with a lot of anger and remorse.

Bunnymund felt something tap on his shoulder; he turned around to see Sandy making signs to him.

"_**I don't like the way Jack was looking at you."**_

Bunnymund shook his head and looked at him sadly. "Neither do I, mate."


	2. No buts

"A fractured arm, a twisted ankle, a few broken rib bones and symptoms of frostbite." Tooth decreed after a much thorough medical analysis on Bunnymund. "I'm not surprised, you held off Jack the longest."

Bunnymund could only nod his head quietly and scratch at the bandages wrapped around his upper body. "That means I can still fight… right?"

That comment earned him a painful slap from the Tooth Fairy herself. "Bunnymund! Are you crazy?! You condition will get worst on the battlefield!"

"B-"

"No buts, Aster! You're staying right here, at North's workshop!"

"No, Tooth. I hafta get out there! I hafta stop Jack!"

"No! You are not going." A loud booming voice came from behind the two of them, the source being North himself. He walked into the medical and glared at the Easter Bunny. "Your life will be in even more danger." With a large finger, he jabbed it into Bunnymund's chest. " You will just be a hindrance."

"But c'mon! I can help!"

"Sandy! The dreamsand!"

"What! N-No!"

And that was the last thing he had remembered before he was knocked out cold by a golden, sandy ball.

* * *

"I hate those bloody- ARGH!" He screamed out a loud to himself in the medical ward. North knew that he would most likely try to join in the battle, so he had taken great lengths to ensure that Bunnymund would be tied to the medical bed tightly. There was no way that he would be able to touch the floor with his paws, so there were no means of escape.

Bunnymund grumbled and tried to go back to sleep. He wasn't sleepy, but the situation he was in left him with nothing else to do.

Everyone had probably gone off to the battle; Yetis, elves and all. It pained Bunnymund to be the only one out of commission, but as much as he hated to admit it; North was right. If he had gone, he would have only been a hindrance to them. One of his ankles was twisted; which would have made it harder to move around and summon tunnels. His dormant arm was fractured, which meant that throwing his boomerangs and egg bombs would be harder.

He shut his eyes tightly and tried to think of happy things. Anything he could think of. Painting eggs, the smiles of children during Easter hunts, freshly-made Eggnog… _**Jack Frost.**_

Making snowmen with Jack, painting eggs together with Jack, taking care of lil' Sophie together with Jack, Jack's laugh, napping together with Jack… **_Jack_**.

He could feel tears beginning to well up in his eyes. "Why did you have to…? Why, Jack?"

"**Because I had enough of not being believed in." **

Bunnymund opened his eyes in horror. That voice; the cold, deadly voice.

_Jack Frost was here._

* * *

**Le gasp! Another Cliff hanger!**

**I'm sorry this story took so long to update, but I had problems writing up a plot. I'm going to update this story soon, though. So stay tuned, and happy new years guys!**


	3. Parting Gift

_**"Because I had enough of not being believed in."**_

Bunnymund opened his eyes in horror. That voice; the cold, deadly voice.

_Jack Frost was here_

There, right before him, with the usual mischevious smirk and twisted, blue eyes; stood Jack.

"No. No, you can't be here. T-This is a dream!"

"A dream? Bunny? I don't see Sandy round' here." Jack laughed and leaned closer to the pooka who was tied down before him. "North really knows how to tie you up, doesn't he?" Jack laughed once more, ice cold fingers stroking the smooth fur of Bunnymund's cheek.

Aster cringed and tried to struggle out of his ropes, but Jack was right. Ol' St. Nick really knew how to tie his knots. He tried to grab his egg bombs, but flinched as another finger began trailing down his chest.

"Widdle rabbit wants to escape." Jack chuckled. "So cute. You really do make a good pet." The winter spirit leaned down once more, planting a cold, icy kiss onto the Pooka's lips.

Before the rabbit had time to even comprehend what was going on, a sudden burst of wind suddenly blew strongly against them. Jack looked up immediately and he seemed to be listening intently to someone.

"I see." He said all of a sudden. Turning his attention back to the Pooka, Aster gasped as Jack poked the tip of his staff against his chest. "Looks like they knew that I would be here." Jack suddenly began focusing intently on his staff.

As if on signal, the tip of the staff began glowing white and Aster cried out, as a surge of a _**intense pain**_ flowed into him. It felt like _**multiple icicles **_were stabbing into him, and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Don't worry, Bunny." He felt cold lips pressing against his forehead. "I'm just leaving a parting gift."

The doors burst open and Aster finally heard the familiar voice of North. He squeezed his eyes and tried to stop the tears which were beginning to flow down his cheeks.

_**The pain was bloody unbearable!**_

A sudden burst of wind and the sound of glass shattering, followed by a horrifying laugh which sent chills down their spines. With that, Jack was gone.

The ropes were immediately undone and Bunny finally felt the familiar, slim arms of Toothiana embracing him.

"Bunny! Are you alright?!"

He was too tired to respond, and tried to sleep. His chest still hurt like hell and he was tired.

"Bunny! Bunny!" Toothiana shook him and tried to open his eyes.

_**Just let me go to sleep.**_

That was his only thought.

And what relief it felt like when he finally felt the familiar sand of the Sandman embracing him, coaxing him into a much-deserved rest.

* * *

When he finally awoke, he was in one of the guest rooms North had provided. He still felt a little sore, but it was okay. It felt a lot better than being tied down.

One of the elves noticed he was awake, and ran off to presumbly inform one of the guardians.

That gave Bunnymund a little bit more time to think. To just, ponder over what was going to happen next.

**Jack Frost was different now.**

**Instead of warm eyes filled with friendliness and joy, it was now twisted eyes filled with madness and lust.**

**He didn't want to admit it, but Jack Frost was after him. Not for his head, but for his-**

He nearly throws up.

He's had enough of what's happened already. And he's still a little dazed and sleepy from his nap.

All he could do now, was close his eyes and try not to think. Because not thinking seemed to relieve his pain, and that was something he really needed right now.

* * *

The guardians all gathered in the room. North sat on one of the chairs, Tooth sat on the edge of the bed, Sandy sat on one of his own sand-chairs while Bunnymund just sat up on his bed.

"We were at Burgress, trying to take back what could be saved." North began, rubbing his temples, which showed how stressed they were now.

"But there was something... strange going on. Jack wasn't directly attacking us or anything. He just conjured up a few ice golems and that's it."

Sandy raised his hands, wanting to say something. The sand above his head, beginning to form a few signs.

**We had a hard time defeating the golems. So we left the job to the Yetis and fairies while we focus on attacking Jack. But he didn't seem to acknowledge us or anything. He seemed to be out of focus.**

"Sandy, whaddya mean 'out of focus'?" Bunnymund inquired.

**He seemed to be looking about all the time, he didn't even bother to attack us. He seemed to be looking for someone.**

"He was looking for you." Toothiana said next, looking sadly at Bunnymund. "He was probably trying to find you, Aster. That's why he didn't care too much about us."

North nodded. "The next thing we knew, he suddenly conjured up a few more ice golems to fight us. We tried to fend them off, but in the chaos, Jack stole my snowglobe."

Bunnymund's eyes widened in horror. "That's how he got to me. That's how he got in so easily!"

"He's already targeted you, Bunnymund. That's not a good thing." North replied. 'He was mocking us, Aster. He never wanted Burgess so badly, so he gladly gave it up to find you."

Toothiana began sobbing. In her tears, she cried out softly.

"We couldn't get here in time, that's why he could leave his mark. I'm sorry... **I'm sorry**..."

Bunnymund turned to a close by mirror to inspect his chest. There, tatooed against his white fur, was a black-coloured snow flake with sharp edges.

_**The mark of Jack Frost.**_

* * *

_**Hello there. I'm sorry I haven't been able to update this chapter as quickly as I'd have loved to. I was having a writer's block and couldn't decide how to continue the story.**_

**_In one of my ideas, I originally intended for Jack to pour a cup of eggnog all over Aster and lick it all off. But it was scrapped because I just couldn't see it work. _**

**_I'm sorry if this chapter feels a bit too short, but I'm seriously lacking ideas at the moment. I'll try to update this quickly though. I intend to continue this story for up till... 3-4 more chapters? Perhaps more if I have a better idea of what I want to write._**

**_Thank you for putting up with my lame writing and for the continuous support. _**m(_ _)m


	4. Re imagine (NSFW)

**NOTICE:  
**

**This chapter is just an NSFW version of the previous version. I had initially wished to use this version because it was longer and was something Jack would most likely do when he has Bunnymund all to himself. This chapter was actually 2 versions of it merged together. Do not read if you dislike reading a story about a dead kid sexually dominating a anthropomorphic rabbit.  
**

* * *

**"Because I had enough of not being believed in."**

Bunnymund opened his eyes in horror. That voice; the cold, deadly voice.

Jack Frost was here.

His very first instinct was to look up, look for where the voice had came from. He gasped when he realized that Jack was right there, right in front of him. Staring at him with those twisted, mad eyes. "Hello there, Bunny." The winter spirit smiled. "I was wondering where you were."

"No. No, you can't be here. T-This is a dream!"

"A dream? Bunny? I don't see Sandy round' here." Jack laughed and leaned closer to the pooka who was tied down before him. "North really knows how to tie you up, doesn't he?" Jack laughed once more, ice cold fingers stroking the smooth fur of Bunnymund's cheek.

Aster cringed and tried to struggle out of his ropes, but Jack was right. Ol' St. Nick really knew how to tie his knots. He tried to grab his egg bombs, but flinched as another finger began trailing down his chest.

And the next instinct of the Easter rabbit was to try and struggle out of his predicament. _"Dammit North, Dammit North, Dammit North, Dammit North..." _was the only thing he could think of as he realized that it was near impossible to escape. North should've seen this coming; he shouldn't have left him all vulnerable to the wrath of the winter spirit.

Of course, Jack Frost could only look in amusement as he watched the Pooka struggle. "I see North did a good job tying you up." He chuckled, leaning over to place his face closer to the Pooka's face; too close for the Rabbit's comfort. He could feel ice cold air being breathed right into his face and Jack's eyes were now up close; eyes of twisted insanity and what he didn't want to admit was _**lust**_.

"N-Ngh!"

Bunnymund gasped at what Jack did next; running ice, cold fingers up his inner thighs, stroking and teasing the member which was hidden in his fur. "Ahhh~ I already found it." He used his whole hand and grabbed hold of it; running down a smooth thumb to tease it even further.

"No... Stop!" The Pooka cried out, trying to look away from the winter spirit to hide his shame. Jack merely giggled, observing the Pooka closely as he continued to tease him, enjoying the way the rabbit reacted to his cold touch.

"So cute." More fingers came to work, spidering up his sensitive, furry thighs. "You really need to be tied down more often, it makes things much more easier for me." Jack laughed.

"No! Stop!" Bunnymund yelled when he saw Jack Frost lowering his head, all attention focused at his member. He cried out as a cold, wet tongue flicked against at the tip of it, teasing and playing with his manhood.

Before he knew it, he noticed that tears were beginning to well up in his eyes. Bunny rarely cried, but in his current situation where he was being molested by an old friend who has been consumed by uncontrollable madness and insanity, he had all rights to have a few tears leak out.

"Awww." Jack cooed and slid a finger down the Pooka's chest. "Widdle rabbit wants to escape." Jack chuckled. "So cute. You really do make a good pet." The winter spirit leaned down once more, planting a cold, icy kiss onto the Pooka's lips.

Before the rabbit had time to even comprehend what was going on, a sudden burst of wind suddenly blew strongly against them. Jack looked up immediately and he seemed to be listening intently to someone.

"I see." He said all of a sudden. Turning his attention back to the Pooka, Aster gasped as Jack poked the tip of his staff against his chest. "Looks like they knew that I would be here." Jack suddenly began focusing intently on his staff.

As if on signal, the tip of the staff began glowing white and Aster cried out, as a surge of a **intense pain** flowed into him. It felt like multiple icicles were stabbing into him, and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Don't worry, Bunny." He felt cold lips pressing against his forehead. "I'm just leaving a parting gift."

The doors burst open and Aster finally heard the familiar voice of North. He squeezed his eyes and tried to stop the tears which were beginning to flow down his cheeks.

The pain was bloody unbearable!

A sudden burst of wind and the sound of glass shattering, followed by a horrifying laugh which sent chills down their spines. With that, Jack was gone.

The ropes were immediately undone and Bunny finally felt the familiar, slim arms of Toothiana embracing him.

"Bunny! Are you alright?!"

He was too tired to respond, and tried to sleep. His chest still hurt like hell and he was tired from the ordeal.

"Bunny! Bunny!" Toothiana shook him and tried to open his eyes.

Just let me go to sleep.

That was his only thought.

And what relief it felt like when he finally felt the familiar sand of the Sandman embracing him, coaxing him into a much-deserved rest.

* * *

When he finally awoke, he was in one of the guest rooms North had provided. He still felt a little sore, but it was okay. It felt a lot better than being tied down.

One of the elves noticed he was awake, and ran off to presumbly inform one of the guardians.

That gave Bunnymund a little bit more time to think. To just, ponder over what was going to happen next.

Jack Frost was different now.

Instead of warm eyes filled with friendliness and joy, it was now twisted eyes filled with madness and lust.

He didn't want to admit it, but Jack Frost was after him. Not for his head, but for his-

He nearly throws up.

He's had enough of what's happened already. And he's still a little dazed and sleepy from his nap.

All he could do now, was close his eyes and try not to think. Because not thinking seemed to relieve his pain, and that was something he really needed right now.

* * *

The guardians all gathered in the room. North sat on one of the chairs, Tooth sat on the edge of the bed, Sandy sat on one of his own sand-chairs while Bunnymund just sat up on his bed.

"We were at Burgress, trying to take back what could be saved." North began, rubbing his temples, which showed how stressed they were now.

"But there was something... strange going on. Jack wasn't directly attacking us or anything. He just conjured up a few ice golems and that's it."

Sandy raised his hands, wanting to say something. The sand above his head, beginning to form a few signs.

_**We had a hard time defeating the golems. So we left the job to the Yetis and fairies while we focus on attacking Jack. But he didn't seem to acknowledge us or anything. He seemed to be out of focus**_.

"Sandy, whaddya mean 'out of focus'?" Bunnymund inquired.

He seemed to be looking about all the time, he didn't even bother to attack us. He seemed to be looking for someone.

"He was looking for you." Toothiana said next, looking sadly at Bunnymund. "He was probably trying to find you, Aster. That's why he didn't care too much about us."

North nodded. "The next thing we knew, he suddenly conjured up a few more ice golems to fight us. We tried to fend them off, but in the chaos, Jack stole my snow globe."

Bunnymund's eyes widened in horror. "That's how he got to me. That's how he got in so easily!"

"He's already targeted you, Bunnymund. That's not a good thing." North replied. 'He was mocking us, Aster. He never wanted Burgess so badly, so he gladly gave it up to find you."

Toothiana began sobbing. In her tears, she cried out softly.

"We couldn't get here in time, that's why he could leave his mark. I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."

Bunnymund turned to a close by mirror to inspect his chest. There, tatooed against his white fur, was a black-coloured snow flake with sharp edges.

**The mark of Jack Frost.**

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

**In case you're wondering why I posted this. I initially wanted a Jack to do this in the previous chapter, but the documents in my laptop was sort of destroyed and I had a hard time recovering it. Consider this a re imagining of Chapter** **3**.


	5. Recovery and Snow White

He stayed at North's Workshop for a week to recover from his injuries. The guardians took turns to guard over the Pooka as he slept, not willing to risk having another visit from the winter entity, or another attack.

Though Bunnymund stayed strong in their eyes, the guardians noticed that he was slowly breaking apart.

He had begun taking showers more frequently, desperately trying to scrub out the tattoo from his chest, but it had not been of any use. The tattoo stayed on firmly, and it wasn't going to give way anytime soon. Yet, the Pooka continued to scrub furiously, to the point where Phil had to stop him. The area on his chest was starting to bleed and fur was beginning to drop out.

He didn't eat as much either. Whenever the Yetis bought him a meal, he told them to just leave it at his bedside. Most of the time, it was either left untouched or that he only ate a few bites.

"You won't be able to keep living on like this, Bunnymund!" North had repeatedly warned Aster whenever he visited the Pooka while he was off patrol duty, only to find the Pooka gazing off through his window, barely touching his meal.

"Bunnymund, you're making all of us worried." Toothiana would say whenever she visited the Spring Entity, upon realizing that the Pooka had grown thinner and his chest was bleeding again.

Sandy, on the other hand, would shake his head in disapproval, but he said nothing more and just sat in the room to accompany Aster; he didn't want to make things worse.

* * *

It had been haywire when Bunnymund suddenly gone missing. North was yelling profanities all over the place, Toothinana nearly had a panic attack and even the usually-calm Sandy looked more worried than he usually would be.

They searched the workshop high and low for him, looking in every single place they could think of. Yetis checked in the vents, Tooth flew all over the North Pole looking for where he could have gone and they nearly turned the entire workshop upside down just to find the missing Pooka.

At least until they realized that there was only one place where Aster could've gone. The only place which could calm him down. North immediately grabbed a snow globe and muttered a few words: "Bunny's Warren" to it. With a toss and a bright flash of light, a portal immediately opened up and the guardians quickly ran in.

They found the Pooka sitting by the colourful river stream, oblivious to his surroundings and mindlessly drawing a few flower portraits in his personal sketchbook.

Of course, North was hysterical and had nearly punched Bunnymund in the face. "You made all of us worried!"

Toothiana had embraced the Pooka immediately and had begun to cry. "Don't ever do that to us ever again! Please! Don't do that again!"

Sandy merely heaved a sigh of relief.

* * *

They tried to bring Bunnymund back to the workshop, but Bunnymund refused.

"He knows that I'm at the workshop. That just puts all of you, an' the Yetis at risk of being attacked."

"But Bunnymund, you'll be alone here! He'll come find you!"

"Don't worry, fellas. I know the warren like the back of my hand! If he finds me, the least I could do is escape."

North eyed the Pooka suspiciously. "Escape? You?"

Bunnymund laughed nervously. "Okay, fine. I MAY attack him, but hey! At least I'm fine now!" He flexed the arm which had been broken in the previous conflict with Jack. "If Jack Frost wants me, he'd better try and defeat me first."

After earning their approval, the guardians left the warren through another portal, and Aster waved goodbye to them.

"I'm sorry guys." He had whispered to himself after they had left. "I can't let this guy get to any of you, because of me."

* * *

The next few weeks had gone on as per normal. Bunnymund tried his hardest to forget the incident, but it was of no use.

Whenever he felt like there was something behind him, he turned around quickly, only to find that there was no one there. Whenever he tried to take a shower, he always felt like something was watching his every movement.

And most of all, whenever he looked at his own reflection, he kept seeing it, and it just reminded him of what happened.

The bloody Snow Flake tattoo. No matter how hard he scrubbed, no matter how hard he tried, the critter just refused to get off of his skin.

It was becoming worse now. The Tattoo wasn't just there for the looks. It was doing something wierd to him.

Whenever Bunnymund slept, he kept dreaming, not just dreams; nightmares to be precise. And the nightmares always centered around one being: Jack Frost.

Nightmares where Jack would be doing... things to him.

Tying him up to a chair and fucking him real good. Spreading the Pooka's legs wide open while whispering sweet nothings into his ears. Tracing his icy hands down the Pooka's back, making sure that he trembled under his touch. There were even sicker dreams, some which involved Jack inserting... _**various tools **_into Bunnymund's body, dreams where the Pooka would be chained down and fucked repeatedly. Dreams which were sick enough to make him throw up just at the thought of it.

Those dreams were definitely on purpose. But to make things worse, there was nothing he could do about it. Sandy had tried putting him to sleep with his dream sand once, but the plan backfired when it immediately turned black colored and Bunnymund began twisting about in bed because of those sick nightmares. No matter how hard he tried, he just could not get any rest.

And finally, he had one dream which was enough to make the Pooka wake up screaming.

_It took place in a ice-laden place, what appeared to be in a large castle made out of ice._

_Jack was sitting on a throne, a magnificent throne much less. Carved with magnificent details and gleaming like a polished diamond. He sat there, cross-legged, appearing to be grinning in sick triumph._

_To make matters worse, in his hands held a magnificent chain carved out of iron. The iron chain led to a collar, a diamond-studded Collar; and Bunnymund himself, was the one wearing it. The Bunnymund in this nightmare, was in a horrible state. His once-magnificent green eyes had seemed to have lost their glimmer, and have seemingly dulled to simple, dark green. His fur was messy, just like how it'd be after a rough session of sex. The Pooka was obviously trembling, and only then did he understand what has happened. His mind has been broken. The Pooka had been reduced to nothing more, but a mere pet._

_Jack stroked the chin of the broken Rabbit, shushing him with a quick touch._

_That was when a loud voice rang out in Bunnymund's mind._

_**"There is no avoiding this fate."**_

When he woke up, he was screaming so loud that all of the eggs freaked out.

When he took a look at a reflection of himself, he nearly cried.

It wasn't Bunnymund he saw in the reflection, it was a pathetic, trembling mess.

* * *

Of course this was bound to happen.

He knew that sooner or later, he would arrive.

But that day came sooner than he had expected. He certainly didn't anticipate the day that Jack himself would show up.

"Hey, Bunny, miss me?" A chilling voice, a chilling echo. Cold fingers wrapped around his face, covering his eyes and one finger brushing over his lips.

Aster could do nothing, but feel a shiver down his spine and stare into space with a horrified expression. He had promised the guardians that he was going to be fine, that he would be safe, but it would seem that he would have to break that promise. He felt trapped, like a fish caught in a net, there were no means of escape nor was there a way to escape from the clutches of Jack Frost.

Taking a look at the Jack standing before him. He is baffled at how much he has changed since he last saw him. He had obviously revamped his wardrobe, now flaunting a black-coloured and slightly torn hoodie instead of his trademark blue one. His once ocean blue eyes were now a ghostly light blue, with a tinge of sinister thoughts seemingly lurking behind it. And instead of a lovely smile, he wore a twisted grin as a trademark expression.

"You're not struggling." A breath ghosts across his ears, sending another chill down the Easter Bunny's ears. "Shame, I always preferred it when you put up a fight. Makes me break out a sweat or two." The boy laughed in a sarcastic tone.

"There's no use in fightin' back." Aster replied. "It'd all just be a waste of energy." He turned his gaze towards the winter spirit, who had wrapped his cold arms around the Pooka, as if he were a child hugging his precious stuffed toy. "What do you want, Jack?"

Jack seemed to pout a little at his cold reply. "Man, you're boring now, what the hell happened to you?"

"You know what you did to me back at the darn workshop!" Aster snapped back, ears twitching furiously. "**This**, This is what happened to me!" He pointed at the black snowflake on his chest,

Jack chuckled. "Oh, I see you like my little gift."

"Gift?! It's been a nightmare with this thing on me!"

Jack pouted a little. "Perhap's that's the point of it, in the first place." With a playful hand, he stroked the tattoo lovingly. "This was such a good idea."

Bunnymund immediately swatted the hand away. "Okay, that's it." He said with an angry tone. The pooka grabbed his boomerangs and threw it at the winter entity, who dodged them easily. As the boomerangs returned to his hands, he pointed them at him. "State your business, or get out of here."

"You know what I want." Jack replied, chuckling and holding up his staff. "I want you."

"And you know that I don't want that." Bunnymund growled, getting ready to throw his boomerangs once more. "Leave, before I call in the rest."

The winter entity laughed. "You know that I'm too powerful for all of you to take down. You know that I'm dangerous! You honestly, expect me to be scared of the guardians now?" He grabbed his staff and slammed its tip to the ground, causing the land around him to freeze up in a matter of a few seconds. Bunnymund barely had time to dodge this move, nearly stumbling for a bit as he managed to leap to another spot in the warren which was far enough to escape the ice.

"You know, Bunny. There's no point in fighting, is there?" Jack held out his hand to the Easter Bunny, smiling slightly, albeit with a tinge of shadows lurking in his once-ocean blue eyes. "Come with me, Bunny. I just want you to be with me."

**"Perhaps I'll even remove the tattoo." **

Tempting. But not enough to entice Bunnymund.

"No deal." The pooka replied.

Upon that statement, Jack Frost raised his staff and began directing what seemed like ice bullets in the Pooka's direction. Bunnymund dodged every single of them and began launching colorful egg bombs in Jack's direction. The impact of the explosions were large enough to knock the teenager off his feet, causing him to fumble around for a bit. These few seconds of distraction were enough for Aster to leap into action, sending a flying kick in Jack's direction.

Not fast enough.

Jack held up his staff and in what seemed like a instant, created an ice shield which was strong enough to repel the force of the kick. But Aster wasn't done yet, he grabbed several more egg bombs and threw all of them at the same time, creating a colorful smoke screen. Jack wasn't easily fooled by such a technique, he laughed aloud and yelled out to the listening Pooka: "Child's play, Bunny! Child's play!"

Jack Frost spread out his arms, as if he was about to embrace someone. Bunnymund wondered for a moment what the hell he was doing until he realised a bit too late; Jack Frost could speak with the winds.

Almost as if on cue, a strong wind burst through the Warren, making the smoke screen vanish in an instant. Before Bunnymund could get into hiding, he screamed out aloud as he felt his legs being frozen.

It was too late; he had been caught.

It felt so cold all of a sudden, and Bunnymund felt so tired all of a sudden. He could've sworn he saw black sand circling around him for a bit, and he felt like his legs were about to give way. He tried to stay strong and alert, but soon, he collapsed into familiar, cold arms. "It's okay, Bunny. Just go to sleep."

"The prince is here." Jack cooed, lips pecking against Bunnymund's forehead. "So just go to sleep, my beloved Snow White."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Whew! Finally an update! I've been busy for the past few... weeks... due to personal reasons.**

**I'm back to updating! Sorry for the wait! If I were to comment on this chapter, I guess I wasn't as satisfied as I'd have liked it to been. Part of the reason why it took so long to update was because of the lack of ideas I had. **

**Look forward to upcoming chapters! ^^  
**


End file.
